The Other Half
by zDreamErz
Summary: the chakra that make up the Kyuubi is so intense that it is not big enought for one body to handle so the fourth Hokage Split it & sealed it into his Two twin baby boys both Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Zabimara then for some unkown reason they were seperated
1. Chapter 1

The other Half By: ZdreamerZ, Dream Baby Dream. Prologued 

Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde hair ninja. The Kyuubi vessel, destine to a life without emotions but destiny is nothing more than imagination as he proceeded with his life and gained friends he soon learned how to cherished.

Chapter 1 

The sun blazed through the window of an apartment in the hidden village of Konoha, beaming its rays into the sleeping residences of that run-down apartment. It took seconds for Naruto to get used to the morning light, squinting his eyes serval times at the dim sunlight. Sighing he rose from his bed, his body filled with scars from his years being a jounin for the hidden village of Konoha. It's been 5 years since he had defeated Orochimaru and the Atasuki, on both accounts suffering fatal injuries. Scratching his blonde hair, he stared into the mirror with awe at what those years of training had done to him. Before him stood a warrior, a survivor, lean muscles covered his body, tanned and beautiful in a way. Grapping his boxers, he pulled it out ahead of him looking into his "package".

"_Hmm…"_ he said. Releasing the grip he had on his boxers to serve its purpose of covering his "package".

It wasn't long till he had showered and dressed himself in the standard uniform for all Jounin. Standing in his kitchen, Naruto waited as the kettle rumbled furiously as it boiled its content within it. From the door, a loud knock interrupted his thoughts. _"Who is it?"_ shouted Naruto still in his kitchen.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you have been ordered to go to the Hokage's office."_ The person said, before whizzing off into unknown places. Leaving behind only a note about the details for his meeting with the Hokage.

Wading towards the door, Naruto picked up the paper. Not even bothering to open it, to reveal its text. Soon after entering the kitchen, he opened a cabinet, taking out a pack of cup noodle and pouring the boiling water into the cup for his breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, Tsunade sat rigidly as the next set of ninja exited the room. Opening her side drawing Tsunade withdraw a piece of paper. Slowly she slipped the paper in-front of Sizune's smiling face. Eventually Sizune, noticed the piece of paper laid before her, grapping it she flipped open the paper reading the paper in silent. Tsunade waited silently as Sizune re-read the content within the paper. Her smile had disappeared and had grown serious.

Taking her eyes off the mission form. _"__Tsunade_ _-sama, you can't be serious, can you?"_ She said, slamming the mission form onto the oak wood desk, her hands shaking with fear for what the young boy was about to face if he were to accept the mission. _"I'm afraid so. I would given it to some other person if I could, but the elders have decided that Naruto must take this mission to prove his loyalty to Konoha."_ Tsunade replied shaking her head in dismay.

"But… haven't he proved his loyalty when he fought against Orchimaru and the Atasuki? Wasn't that enough?" Sizune said, shifting slightly under the glare of Tsunade . 

Taking her burning glare off Sizune, she stared into space. _"That's what I told them, but you know the elders and how they feel about the Kyuubi inside Naruto. They wanted him dead when the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto, and now that this mission has come their plan has resumed. But I'm sure he can handle the mission even though the odds are slim."_ She said, ending the conversation.

Hours passed before Uzumaki Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, late as usual. _"Come in!"_ answered the occupants inside the office. Accepting the invitation Naruto widen the door slowly as he examined the people inside. Inside the lustrous office stood the elders, Tsunade and sizune. Sighing he entered the room, feeling the same uncomfortable sensation he felt when he was kid, before he had any friends. The stares of the elders stabbing between his shoulders blades, burning his soul, _"Tsunade -sama.Sizune-sama."_ The blonde hair ninja said nodding towards the Hokage and Sizune, purposely leaving out the elders. He felt awesome leaving the elders name out, but was soon struck down by their whisper that caught his ears. _"Should be expected of a monster, MONSTERS doesn't even have any manners."_ Whispered one elder in the back of the group.

"_Quiet now…"_ grunted Tsunade , knowing the elders had purposely spoken those words out loud. _"Uzumaki Naruto, we have a mission for you. S-rank mission, do you accept it?"_

"_S-Rank, that should be easy enough but why all these Oba-chan (Old Lady) and Occ-chan (Old Man)_ _here?"_ Naruto said, pointing at the group of elders.

"_Do you accept the mission first?"_ replied Tsunade behind her emerald eyes.

"Yes, I accept whatever mission is given to me" 

"_Ok, good."_ Taking the slip of paper from her side-drawer, Tsunade handed over the mission form about the details of the mission to the surprised Naruto.

Snatching the paper, he ripped it open. It was minutes before he had finished reading the mission form. His frown turned into a grin as he carried on reading the contents. Shifting his glare off the paper to Tsunade he scratched his blonde hair, with a grin. _"Dead or Alive you say. So all I have to do is bring him back to Konoha for interrogation. A S-class missing nin from the water-country. Wanted in all the country for destroying each of their village and for the massacred of the people within those villages and now he is in Konoha's border. Sounds easy._" Naruto chuckled. Turning towards the door, Naruto stalked away from the table of the Hokage and the elders gathered within the office. Wavering his hands. _"Oba-chans (Old lady) don't wait up for me, I'll be back soon…"_ the Kyuubi's vessel said, exiting the room._ "and Occ-chans (Old Man) better luck next time!"_ he added in the corridor leading to the room.

The group of people understood the hint that the Hokage wanted to be alone, when nobody spoke from the time Naruto exited the room to minutes later. Leaving with equal silent, only Sizune had stayed behind. After the elders had left the rooms, it was time for the real conversation.

"_Sizune,"_ the Hokage said, turning her chair to face her loyal follower. _"Do you think its possible? If the rumours are true about the missing-nin, Naruto has to capture his…"_

"_No. I don't think the rumours are true, they're just rumours after all."_ Sizune broke in.

Turning her chair to face the village of Konoha, _"Yea… Rumours"_

Taking his leave from the office of the Hokage, Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha wondering about the missing-nin he has to capture. _"Naruto…"_ shouted a voice opposite him, bursting his void. Turning to see his favourite shop opposite him, and Iruka-sensei chopping down on a Beef Ramen Noodle. Glancing up at the sun, he realised he had lost track of time, the sun was on its peak. Picking up his frog wallet, he weighted his money. _"Hmmm, maybe Iruka-sensei might treat me to a meal."_ He wondered. Walking up to his favourite Ramen shop in the whole world, he bore a casual smile as he sat beside Iruka-sensei. _"Iruka-Sensei, do you mind if I seat beside you?"_

"_You're not leaving me the bill, Naruto."_

Jiraya sat atop the Hokage with Tsunade beside him, overlooking the village of Konoha. Their faces emotionless, only their eyes betrayed their faces. Fear was in the eyes of both the legendary Sanin, as they stared into the expanding village of Konoha. Hundreds of people milling through the crowded streets, going through their daily routine never once minding the troubles beyond the village walls, their eyes focus on their families and themselves.

Jiraya's face twisted as he heard from Tsunade the information about Naruto's mission and the elders' decision. _"Despicable old fools"_ Jiraya said. _"Have they not heard the rumors about that Missing-nin from the Water Country? No normal ninja can massacre an entire village without…"_ pausing mild-way. To furious to think, he rose from the edge of the building.

"_Jiraya, Naruto isn't a normal ninja. He's… Naruto."_ Replied Tsunade, walking to Jiraya.

Ignoring Tsunade, Jiraya jumped away from the Hokage building and passed the faces of the Hokages faces into the desert beyond, leaving behind Tsunade and the village. _"Oh, Jiraya. You have grown to love Naruto as a son haven't you?"_ said Tsunade to herself. _"You have grown up, Jiraya."_ She added before chuckling.

Naruto stumbled across the thick dense forest as he made his way towards the northern border where the missing-nin was last sighted. Jumping from tree to tree, he made a quick progress towards the northern border of the Fire Country. Then there it was, unmistakable. A dark clad man walking aimlessly towards Konoha, his headband covered with the mist village sign. Jumping off the tree, Naruto landed perfectly before the stranger clad in black. From what Naruto could see, the stranger had blonde hair the same colour as his mantle hair, eyes were of ruby red. _"Missing-nin from the water country, you must follow me back to Konoha for interrogation. Do not resist."_ Naruto said, walking towards the figure with his hands out stretched in a peaceful manner.

"_Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"_ asked the figure, his eyes glinting in the afternoon light.

Naruto stopped his approach. _"Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto"_ He answered the missing-nin.

He raised his hands, outstretching them in an open palm._" Give me back what belongs to me! Uzumaki Naruto, I need it. I need it to become… FULL"_

"I have never met you before, so I don't see how I got what belongs to you. Now if you may, could you come back to the village with me? Either way, you're coming with me by force if you decide. We can do it the gentle way or the hard way," Naruto answered again, this time he shifted in the attacking and defensive stances should the missing-nin launch a surprise attack.

"So close yet so far!" the hood of his robe shaking as he swayed his head back and forth. "Must we fight Uzumaki Naruto? Must we? All you need to do is return what belongs to me, but NO! Could you now?" he laughed madly as inches of his robe began to fall off.

"We must, if you don't come back with me!"

Still inches of the robe fell to the ground, from bottom to top. "We must, not because you want me in Konoha its because if I kill you if I will get what belongs to me."

Naruto shrugged. "Either way, it solves out problem" Naruto leaped into the air, doing a set of hand signs he disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone skill)" with this five replicate of the blonde hair ninja leaped out from the cloud of smoke, their arms folded giving them a sense of coolness. "Surrender" they said in unison, "No?" they added before jumping off in different directions. Still their opponent stood unmoved, from his spot. His robe falling onto the ground.

Placing their hands in their pocket, they clutched their _Shuriken _throwing it in the direction of the missing-nin. Doing some hand seals, the blonde hair ninja disappeared from his place "_Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ (Shuriken Shadow Clone Skill) "said the disembodied person. The 5 single deadly Shuriken transformed into hundreds as they faded into existence beside the spinning steel.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Element: Water Barrier Wall)" the missing-nin said. A flood of water rose from the ground creating a barrier from the hundred Shuriken.

"_Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu(Fire Element: Fire Dragon Blast Skill)" _the blonde hair ninja yelled. A dragon erupted into flames, circling around the blonde hair ninja, before torpedoing across the road torching parts of tree as it made it's way towards the missing-nin. And the real Naruto waited, as his plan when into action.

The missing-nin jumped over his barrier, dodging the four burning dragons as they collided with his water barrier creating a world of steam. He didn't expect the real Naruto from above, waiting for his victim.

Throwing his weight into the punch, Naruto swung his fist at the missing-nin suspended in mild air. The punch collided, on the cheeks of the missing-nin and the momentum drove the missing-nin into the ground. Dust exploded beneath the missing-nin producing a cloud of dust that soon masked the road.

"_Dead or alive."_ Naruto said, jumping near the fallen missing-nin. _"You choose dead"_

Glancing about him, Naruto saw the now tattered robe of the missing-nin on the near-by bush. _"So his robe fell off. Maybe I should take it back to Konoha."_ Wondered Naruto.

"_Give me back what belongs to me."_ Said a voice within the dust cloud.

The blonde hair ninja saw a black figure walking out of the dust cloud unharmed, unscaled by the punch and the fall. It was clear now, his whole body exposed to the world the day they were born.

Naruto's eyes widen beyond imaginable. Apparently the missing-nin had done Henge no Jutsu to look like Naruto during his fall, the only thing that separated them were the colour of their eyes. Naruto had ocean blue pupils while the missing-nin had ruby red. _"You're nothing but an imposter."_

"_Imposter? Me, why would I want to be like you. You're only half of me!"_ chuckled the missing-nin, his body quivering.

"Then why do you look like me? Idiot!" 

"_I will tell you when you almost upon the gates of Hell."_ The missing-nin replied, stretching his body.

"At least tell me your name, so I can engrave it on your tombstone" 

The missing-nin held a grin. _"My name is Uzumaki Zabimaru. Now that you know my name, and the warm-up is done. I'll show you my true power!"_ Zabimaru, gathered his Chakra around him. A blue aura merged with him, his eyes glimmering and he bared his teeth for Naruto to witness his true power. Naruto's eyes could only widen as Zabimaru's tooth started to transform into fang, his eyes transformed into a dark ruby red whirlpool that seemed to absorbed Naruto's soul. The blue chakra that had merged with Zabimaru was now burning red, wavering in the air by some unknown force. It was so much like the Kyuubi's Chakra. Unmistakable, the red Chakra formed a fox around Zabimaru's body, his nails grew into claws, could it be the Nine Tail Fox?

ZdreamerZ, here.

_Awesome story? No? Yes? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the work I have written, and if you want some information about Zabimaru it will be in the later Chapters. Enjoy. Review, YAY, Reviews, give me and I will post the next chapter! Thanks._


	2. Fox Battle

**Chapter 2. Fox Battle.**

He took a deep breath, and stared into the widening eyes of Naruto. _"Uzumaki Naruto… Show me what I have seek! Show me my other half! Show me the Kyuubi!"_

"_It will be my pleasure!"_ the Konoha ninja answer in a low voice. Closing his eyes, he focused his Chakra. Blue Chakra exploded beneath his feet, roaring like a flame that soon engulfed his body, and soul. In Naruto's mind time slowed, it slowed till it was unmoving to the law of time. His body evaporated into millions if not billions of particles, painful but for a price, the power of the Kyuubi. Naruto opened his eyes after the burning sensation was over. He was standing in a corridor lit by dim neon lights. _"The layer of the Kyuubi, still dull and lifeless as always"_ he said, loudly as he walked the winding corridors.Finally after countless turns a metal gate with a talisman that says "Seal", stood in front of him, inside it, the Nine Tail Fox (Kyuubi) resides.

"_Kyuubi, you knew about this didn't you?"_ asked Naruto, leaning against the gray wall.

"_Yes,"_ growled the Nine Tail Fox. His eyes burning a deep red, till it shone like the sun on the rise, his fangs dripping liters of saliva.

"_I will ask you, who he is later. Now I need more Chakra to defeat him."_ with that Naruto returned into his original body. His Chakra burning red, and like Zabimaru he had Chakra shaped like a fox.

"_Zabimaru, I don't know who you are. But I will defeat you."_ Naruto grunted.

They charged. Both their mind set on one task, death. Naruto leaped into the air, doing a set of hand sign. _"Kage Bushin no Jutsu.(Shadow Clone Skill)"_ Five shadow replicate leaped out from the smoke, Flash Jumping (Shunpo) into the trees, hiding their intentions. Disappearing from Zabimaru's sight.

Zabimaru's sniffed the air, looking for Naruto scent. Pouncing off the ground to the surround trees, he followed the tracks left behind by the blonde hair ninja. Twisting himself to narrowly avoid a surprise kick from his left; he bent his knees driving the blow into the replicate's face. _"Too Slow"_ The clone erupted into a cloud of smoke.

"_Look around"_ answered another blonde hair ninja. Drawing back his arm, Naruto thrust his fist into Zabimaru's chest. _"Now."_

Suspended in mid-air, Zabimaru spotted the four clones charging and sliding onto the ground directly beneath him. In unison, they shouted _"U! Zu! Ma! Ki"_ kicking upwards at his body, lifting him higher with every kick for each syllable, The fifth Naruto also the real blonde hair ninja flipped from the tree, slamming his heel down on the back of Zabimaru's neck. _"NARUTO RENDAN!"_

Blood spattered out from Zabimaru's mouth when he collided into the ground. His body laid there motionless, his chest heaving as he gathered his breath. _"Ha-Ha,"_ chuckled Zabimaru. Pain surged through his bruised body, he didn't care, he loved every moment of the fight. _"Fox, give me more Chakra…"_ he growled to himself. Then like a flame near gas, his small Chakra torch transformed into a burning sun, red Chakra flickering up in the sky, could be seen miles away.

Naruto's eyes took seconds to recovered from the red beckon blazing meters away from him. _"Kyuubi, what is going on?"_ the though flicked into his mind. _"The Chakra feels like yours, but how can this be?"_

"It is my Chakra alright, can you see it?" 

Looking sky wards, Naruto spotted the red Chakra shaped like a fox _"Is that supposed to be you?"_

"Yes" "Never mind, double on the Chakra… I'm going to need it to defeat him!" controlling the urge to scream as more Chakra burnt through his veins pumping it with more energy then he had ever handled before. His Chakra rose to the sky, wavering by some unseen force. "Naruto, you just made me love more of this fight!" growled Zabimaru, his fangs showing. 

Naruto held a grin, despised the pain of wielding that many Chakra. _"You would be loving it to long!"_

"_Yeah… like I said,"_ they said in unison

"You're going to die" 

Naruto leaped off the tree branch, ripping it instantly. His hands held back, as he waited for the right moment to punch. Zabimaru charged towards the flying Naruto, his hand clenching into a fist. _"Die!"_ they said in unison. Release their energy their fist collided together. The force and sound wave ruptured the ground they stood on, forming a crater. Naruto retained his grin. _"Is this all?"_

"_No"_ Zabimaru replied in a growl. His fist a blurred as he extended it towards Naruto with lightning speed, the blow connected with Naruto's left cheek sending him spiraling into the ground as he skittered to a halt. _"That stopped your grin"_

Gathering himself Naruto climb onto his feet. Stretching his arms and leg, he charged towards Zabimaru, his eyes seeking blood. Leaping at the final moment Naruto delivered a Konoha whirlwind. Zabimaru bent his knees dodging the blonde hair ninja's kick, grapping hold of Naruto's leg. He countered with a punch but was parried by Naruto. Trapped in a dead lock, the two so alike stared at each other. Their arms and legs intertwined. _"Trapped…"_ they both wondered.

Then a though came into their minds. Rearing their head back, they rammed their heads into the other. Their headbands, producing tons of sparkles as the blow collided before dieing down. Releasing the grip Naruto had on the missing-nin, the blonde hair ninja leaped back to a safe distance. His bruise healed with the overwhelming Chakra of the Kyuubi. He held a smirk. _"IDIOTS think alike don't they?"_

"_Funny, I was about to say that!"_

"_Last Round?"_ asked Naruto, his chest heaving as he gulped oxygen through his mouth. His wounds may heal fast, but the amount of Chakra circulating his veins is much more than he can handle. _"I need to finish this… now… or… I might die…"_

He gathered his Chakra. Gathered his Chakra? No, he released every strand of Chakra into the ball. The mammoth fox shaped Chakra, shrink till it was an aura surrounding the blonde hair ninja. He focused the released Chakra, on his right hand as a spiraling red ball appeared growing in size and form. _"Zabimaru… it's been nice knowing you!"_ Naruto shouted over the roar of the ball as he waved his left hand. The Rasengan had transformed its shape as more Chakra filtered in. The once prefect ball transformed into a fox. _"You wouldn't mind the honor of being the first human test subject, would you?"_

"_What's that?"_ replied the missing-nin, stammering as he stared into the evolving ball, now resembles a red fur fox head.

"_I knew you wouldn't object to my decision!"_ Gesturing at the adult size fox. _"This is my very own technique! Beautiful isn't it?"_ Dipping his head.

Sighing Naruto looked up, _"This is the Kyuubi's form, without me to control the Chakra it would have grown much bigger. It took me years to fully master this technique. Suffering quite a number of bruises as I slowly got the hang of things."_

"What's it called?" 

Naruto's smile turned into a smirk. _"For you, Death… For everyone each, Kyuubi Rasengan"_

**----- Konoha Village -----**

A knock came on the doors of the Hokage office. _"Come in"_ replied the Hokage, glancing at the elder intruded from her stacks of paper work. Leaning back against her leather chair. _"To what honors do I get to have an elder here?"_

"_Tsunade, did you receive report of the Northern Border?"_ inquired the elder, his bread wavering in the sudden breeze.

"Yes" "Then have you send the ANBU force to the Northern Border, to eliminate the threat?" asked the elder, stepping closer to the desk. Gripping the Oakwood desk. 

"What for? I have a Jounin there already to handle the situation." Replied Tsunade, turning her chair to face the village of Konoha.

"And who is that Jounin?" Hardening the grip he had on the desk, with his fragile hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Tsunade said dryly before facing the intruder once more.

It was clearly visible that the elder grip had tightened. His veins popped with rage. "The PROBLEM is UZUMAKI NARUTO is the THREAT, we have to ELIMINATE him before he ATTACKS KONOHA!" roared the Elder.

"Uzumaki Naruto was send to the Northern border for a mission. So I can't see why he is to be eliminated or why he is the threat that you seem to be afraid of, when he is clearly one of us, Konoha Ninja… and if you would mind your tone."

"One of us? For heaven sake his the bloody Kyuubi! Have you even read the report? If you WOULDN'T mind, I will tell you it! Scout Ninja from the Northern border spotted some weird activity in the region called "Road to Redemption" which leads to Konoha from the North. They spotted red Chakra blazing up towards the sky! And everyone in Konoha knows whose Chakra is red! It the KYUUBI!"

"I still don't see why his a threat!" Tsuande stood up. Her face grim and weary.

"That's because you don't want to see IT! I'm sorry, Tsunade. The Elders have gathered before this meeting. By unanimous vote, we have agreed and viewed Uzumaki Naruto case with care, we the Elders have decided that ANBU is to be send into the Northern Border to "handle" the situation. Dead!"

"You don't have the power to do that!" demanded Tsunade. Clutching her chair as she steadied herself from falling.

"By the Scrolls from the Founders of Konoha, it says "Should there be an act of betrayal the current Hokage is unable to act decisively for unknown reason, the Elders are to be in command of the situation. Again Tsunade, I'm sorry. But your love for that Kyuubi has made you unable to fully grasp the situation. Again, once the ANBU have found Uzumaki Naruto they have every right in them to eliminate him." He ended the conversation. Stalking off, his robe flowing behind him.

Tsunade could only fall into her chair. She was at a lost for words. The word "Eliminate" droned in her ears. Tears started to tickle down her checks as she remembered Naruto entering the room again after the crowd had dispersed from her office. His last words to her, "I will become the next Hokage when I come back… from this mission".

**_A/N_: ZdreamerZ here,**

**I really do wish that I do get some review… without reviews it makes me kind of sad… Sobz. All the hard work, please review. You must be wondering why, I stopped the fighting chapter here, when clearly there are the other half. _Sorry to say this folks, I have an author block. Even after planning what happens, hopefully with your review, we can push that block away before my exams starts._ Thanks.**


	3. Fox Battle Part 2

**Chapter 3. Fox Battle part 2**

The Kyuubi Rasengan progress stopped. It's fangs opened as it waited for the attack. Silent had settled on the road, along with the darkness as the sun submerged into the horizon. Yet there was sufficient light to witness each other. Naruto shifted his stances; the force he was about to unleash upon the world would be devastating. "Zabimaru, I'm afraid the promise about burying your body might be a lie. After this attack, I wouldn't have a body to bury."

Dust rose higher as Naruto planted his Kyuubi Rasengan into the ground. The ground ripped open forming a ravine as the Kyuubi Rasenagan made contact with the soil. "Power of the Gods" wondered Naruto. He charged forwards. Digging his heels into the divot ground, torpedoing himself forwards with speed and poise.

**30 meters away**

Zabimaru stammering stopped. His frown turned into a smile. Dropping to his kness, he placed his palm flat onto the ground, his giant fox shaped Chakra pounded into the ground, shrinking in size. "Doton: Ishi Tomurai no Jutsu (Earth Element: Stone Funeral Skill)" The earth rocked, shaking with furry then stopping without warning. They stared for a split second. "Die" Rock stalagmites rocketed out from the ground, harden by the fox's Chakra.

Naruto taken by the surprised attack, he felt the stabs of the rock edges. Thousands of thousands rock spikes shot out from the soil, creating a mountain of peaks. His hands contained the Kyuubi Rasengan, despite the pain that shot through his bleeding arms, and leg. "Bastard!" dragging his feet he leaped from the edges of the jagged peak, drawing closer towards Zabimaru's smirk. "I'll enjoy killing you!"

**20 meters away.**

"Funny, isn't it? Humans." Zabimaru commented.

Blood spattered on the ground, as Naruto hurdled himself away from the previous rock attack. Drawing closer with every leap. "I mean, a human body has only 8 pints of blood. How much bloods have you wasted, in your attempt to kill me? I say you only have less then half. Just give me my other half! And I won't kill you!"

"I was about to say that to you too. Seeing as how you lost the same amount of blood as me." Naruto chuckled leaping closer Zabimaru, his ribs prodding his lunges with every laugh.

"20 meters left, can you make it?" Zabimaru asked questionly.

"See me!" leaping into the air, a thousand clones exploded into reality. "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu." each wielding a Kyuubi Rasengan in their palm. "Now do you know which is the real one?" they asked in unison.

"Does it matter? You're all too weak to hold the Kyuubi Rasengan! Only the real Naruto can hold that power you all seem to think can defeat me."

"True, all true. But can you find me, before I reach you?

"Is that a bet?"

"Apparently so"

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu"A water Dragon sprouted from the craters, forming a barrier between Naruto and Zambimaru. "I guess, I'll just have to win this bet!" he snorted. With that, the water dragon rushed across the road, ripping through clones. Groups of clones erupted in clouds of white smoke with each attack.

"Disperse!" shouted another group of clones. Launching themselves forward with each leap, the gap between Naruto and Zabimaru are closing. Somewhere in the remaining 700 was the real Naruto, weak and facing near-death.

**----- Konoha Village -----**

"We have gathered here today for a reason! Uzumaki Naruto has been found to be a traitor of Konoha. He is currently preparing an attack on Konoha, from the Northern Border," Shouted one of the Elders. Murmurs ran through the crowd, and ANBU. He waited as the emotions sets in.

"Your job is to eliminate him before he treads any closer!"

Nobs and shouts of approval rose from the crowd. "We will hunt him, like the fox that he is!"

**----- Konoha Village -----**

**10 meters**

From the thousand to start with, only a hundred remained. Naruto placed his hands on his chest, feeling the sudden burning sensation. "Not, much time left…" The sun was only a slim beacon on the sinking horizon. The Kyuubi Rasengan had shrivelled down in size with the wasted time. Soon it would be utterly useless. "10 meters left… but so many barrier stopping my progress." Once again, he glanced into the submerging sun, and the extending abyss of darkness.

"Just give up! You know you'll never make it in time! I have been observing all the clones, and look" Zabimaru grunted, interrupting Naruto's though. "You clones are exploding by themselves. And the Kyuubi Rasengan they hold are shrinking. You won't be able to make it here." Gesturing beneath him.

"**Give up? NEVER… cause as long as I wear this, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP.**" he bellowed tapping his forehead protector with his thumb nail. "**That is my WAY of Ninja!" **A sudden burst of strength exploded in him and his clones. The Kyuubi Rasengan grew.

"I guess it should only be right for me to show you my trump card." Zabimaru said twirling his index finger. He stopped. Rubbing his chin. " I have no trump card" his eyes swelling with tears. "You! Bastard!"

"Lunatic!"

**------ ANBU ------**

The ANBU stood on top the near-by peak. Their eyes scanning the darkness for Naruto. A female ANBU stood from her squadded position. Crawling towards a white tiger mask covered ANBU. "Sasuke-sama. Naruto isn't in this area… we should move on." With that she waited in silent, for her squad commander command.

"Move on to area 48." He replied, Flash Jumping (Shunpo) away into the dense forest. One thing laid ahead for him, the elimination of Uzumaki Naruto. He was following orders, but not of the Elders. He was following his own order to kill Uzumaki Naruto. Deep in his heart, his hate for Naruto have…

**------ ANBU ------**

**9 Meters**

Naruto rolled to his right, narrowly missing an attack from the oncoming ice dragon. His left arm pierced with sharp snow particles, apparently he didn't dodged the attack. His right hand wields the Kyuubi Rasengan. "Come on, 9 freaking meters. How short is that? We can do it" he howled.

"Doton: Ishi Tomurai no Jutsu (Earth Element: Stone Funeral Skill)" Again rock spikes, blasted off the ground. Zabimaru raised his palm off the ground, his face bearing a smirk. "This is my final attack… I will stop you with this!" he pronounced.

**8 meters**

Rock spikes jabbed across the ground, obliterating the last of the clones."Is that right? You have already tried this trick" Naruto leaped off another spike. Blood gushing out from his left arm, his vision blurred with every blood drained from his body.

"Same you say?" Zabimaru answered, his voice jagged and high pitched. Fanning the dust off his rag coat, he wrapped it around himself. Shaving off the cold from the on-coming darkness, "My attacks are never the same!"

Naruto landed on another the rock spike, a miniature spike ejected from his landing spot. Twisting himself, he tried to evade the spike by bending his knees. The spike punctured Naruto's shoulder joint, locking the movement of his left arm. The spike tip, exposed from the other side. Falling to his knees, Naruto felt warm blood tickling down his chest. Clenching his fist, he clubbed the spike loose from its place. Moaning as the spike vibrated with each hit. "arh"

"That was close… if I didn't move, it would have been my head on it" his chest heaving as he inhaled heavily through his blood clot nose. "I can't stop now, not when I'm so close!" whispered Naruto, to himself. Getting off his knees, he galloped forward. His nails digging into the ground, his fangs dripping with warm blood from the wound and the spike locked between his joint.

**5 meters**

His left arm already numbed. His mind racing as he darted past another rock spike and the endless surprise attack. In 3 meter he had received more injuries, his ribs stabbed by another rock spike, his left arms buried beneath small rock and ice spikes. Half his face covered in warm oozing blood, gushing out from his open wound. Even with Kyuubi's power to regenerate, it was an almost impossible job. Naruto skidded to a halt, as a spike shot out the right inches from his stomach. Holding the spike Naruto flip passed it, his left arm hurting.

Naruto dropped to his knees. Rock spikes blasting above his head, brushing his sun-colour hair as they whizzed pass. "Damn it…"

**-----ANBU-----**

"Sasuke-sama, we have analysed the area. Uzumaki Naruto is here. Should we go in for the kill?" The fox mask ANBU said, her hands on her lap as she waited for an answer.

"We?" replied Sasuke, behind the tiger mask. Shifting his feets, he turned to face his subordinate. "There is no we… there is only me!" he added. Clutching the female ANBU's chin, he lifted her up. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Sweat beads dripping off her chin, her mind in confusion. "You told us… that you will kill Naruto…" she replied stammering with fear.

"Then? There is no we. Is only me" releasing his grip on the female ANBU. He headed for Naruto's direction. "Stay here… I'll be back" He leaped away, his hair dancing in the wind.

**-----ANBU-----**

**5 meters**

Naruto winced as another wave of nausea came over him. He tripped onto the ground. There his body laid motionless on the ground, with blood spewing out from his mouth, "Is this the furthest, I can go?" He wondered. Moving his eyes, he could witness the Kyuubi Power's flowing into the Rasengan. "A pingpong ball" chuckled Naruto. The Kyuubi Rasengan now the size of a pingpong ball.

A shadow moved in the trees. Slowly Naruto looked up, expecting to see death. "The great Naruto on the ground?" bellowed the figure from the tree. "I wonder… who could possibly do this to Naruto?" added the figure, as he stepped out from the dense forest. A thin ray of light, shone on the figures face revealing Sasuke's smirk. "Don't worry Naruto… I'll put you out of your misery"

"Sasuke!" whispered Naruto, his voice barely audible.

Zabimaru looked up. "Who might you be?" he demanded, baring his teeth for the intruder. "I don't like surprises!"

Scratching his cheek "Don't he looks like you? Same powers I presumed." Turning his attention back to Zabimaru, he smiled. "Lets just say… we are going to be – Good Friends-."

_**ZdreamerZ here,**_

_Author block gone at last… I have another great idea for this story… but that's for later chapters. Thanks to those of you people who reviewed my story. I still hope I get more. Stay tuned for the next Chapter. Mean while enjoy my Story and send some reviews. Thanks again._


	4. Farewell

**Chapter 4. Farewell**

Naruto settled his gaze on Sasuke. "Sasuke… do your mission! Kill the threat!" he shouted hoarsely. The warm blood, dried and cracking with every movement, his blue eyes seeking help. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke dived off the tree, landing beside Zabimaru. Clenching his fist, he started his speech. "Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto. Formerly my best friend," he said enhancing the word Formerly. "The day you brought me back to Konoha, the people looked at me with disgust. Did you know how that felt like? Did you know how much rage I have inside of me? Words can never describe my hatred for you. Only this can truly fulfil my dream - the haunting dream of me killing you." concluding his speech. "Do not fear, my new friend… in Konoha you will be welcomed as a hero, a hero for killing the traitor and the threat of Konoha." his sadness transformed into happiness, flashing a smile for Zabimaru.

Zabimaru returned the smile, with a grin of his own. "A hero? I have never been a hero… yes, I would like that. Zabimaru the Saver of Konoha" he paused. "Kill him, he dies and I become whole either way." He commanded, totally different from the previous him.

"My good friend," he replied, retaining his smile "It will be my pleasure." A blue aura surrounded him. "Naruto my dream will become reality today." Lightning zapped around the sky, lighting the abyss of darkness for a split second. The sounds of bird chipping echoed through the forest. A blue ball exploded into Sasuke's open palm. "Chidori (Lightning Edge)"

"Naruto… my nightmare finally ends today." He charged forwards, the Chidori scorched the ground. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde hair ninja stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Good Bye my old friend." They said in unison

Naruto extended his right palm out.

"CHIDORI!"

"KYUUBI RASENGAN!"

The lightning ball slammed into Kyuubi Rasengan. "I'm sorry, old friend.But this is the end!" focusing his remaining Chakra, the ANBU leader slammed the Chidori once more on to the Kyuubi Rasengan. Lightning raced across the night sky, lighting the vinicity for a splitting moment. "Sasuke, if this is truly how you feel. Then feel the wrath of my Kyuubi Rasengan" The Kyuubi Rasengan opened it's jaws. "I won't kill you Sasuke… this is just fare well." He gently rested the Kyuubi Rasengan onto the ground. The soil swirled around the Kyuubi Rasengan, gaining in speed and ferocity, tearing trees and plants from the vicinity into the mouth of the Kyuubi Rasengan. "Farewell, Sasuke." He ended the conversation. The soil beneath them finally detonated, sending rocks tumbling into a large crater. Sasuke flash jumped (Shunpo) away just as Naruto fully unleashed the Kyuubi's power.

The world had at long last released Naruto from its grasps. He felt weightless-ness as he fell into the crater later known to be the Lake of Dreams. Water surging out from the underwater cavern and into the lake, the burden of the world seemed lessen as the wind blew through his body. "So this is how… I die…" wondered Naruto, he embraced death. "Killed by my own friend"

* * *

ZdreamerZ here,

_Ok, this is a short chapter. Sorry about it. End of the story? No I'm afraid, there is still more to come. Just stopping at a critical point of the story, still have the exams coming soon. Lolx. I will try and write up another chapter if I can before the exams. Reviews, please._


	5. Truth

**Chapter 5. The Truth sets free**

Warm water tickled down Naruto's face. Wiping his bruised and battered body. Pain shot through his arms as the damp rag swept through it. Controlling the urge to moan, he opened his eyes. His voice croaky as he demanded, "Who is there?"

A female shinobi enter his view. "Don't worry. You're fine now" ushering him to sleep with a kiss on his forehead. "You're in safe hands now." His eyelid grew heavier, and his breaths shorten as the darkness crept around him, taking him back to sleep.

The next time he woke, he saw a hairy white man. "Jiraya-sensei?" whispered Naruto. The old man looked down, his eyes sparkling with tears. "Naruto, you must really be sick… to call me Jiraya." Laughed the San-nin, wiping his tear stained face. "Get some rest… you're going to need it after that fight."

Naruto placed his hand on Jiraya's warm hands. "What happened to Sasuke?" coughing, his chest burning with pain. Jiraya looked down on his student, so much like him. Only he gave up on Orochimaru and Naruto didn't. "He ran away, with Zabimaru. They're on the run. Pity, Tsunade just realized that one of the elders had lied to her about some stupid scroll. It turns that scroll never existed in the Konoha." Naruto stared into the eyes of his sensei. "Will I be able to return to Konoha any time soon?" moaning slightly as another wave of burning sensation passed through him. "I'm sorry. Naruto, but not now. The village has deemed you as a traitor of Konoha, because you killed a female ANBU."

Naruto would have explained to Jiraya that he never killed a female ANBU but he was simply too weak. Silent enter after those word.

Only the creak of the door brought back sound, as it widened an ember red hair kid enter the room. His head with the tattoo symbol, love. "Naruto. I hope your feeling better." Asked the Kazekage with a look of concern on his tanned face.

"Garra, I have never been any better." Giving a false smile, he lifted himself up.

Gaara's grin, turned into a frown. His brows fixed in an angry look. "You should probably tell me what is happening…"

"Sorry Gaara, but I don't know anything… this Zabimaru just came up towards me and asked for something stupid."

"What did he asked for?"

"He asked for something called his other half… and I haven't got a clue what's happening" Naruto looked at his sensei, noticing a change in his expression after what he had said. "Ero-sensei, do you know something about this?" gently nudging the old man from his shock.

"I guess… now is the time to be truthful." Sighing he looked at Gaara with suspicion. Looking into the eyes of his sensei, he knew he saw doubt there. "Ero-sensei his alright. Gaara is fine."

Smiling he rose himself off the sandy ground. "you should know the truth. Naruto, I'm sorry to say this but… Zabimaru is actually your twin brother. The day the Kyuubi( Nine Tail fox) was sealed, the enormous Chakra it contains couldn't be placed into a boy by himself. The fourth knew that from the beginning, at that time he was seeking a twin baby, but he could find any in Konoha. It was only then that, his wife gave birth to twins," turning back to face Naruto. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto's calm face. "talk about fate, right?" lighting the mood slightly. "well, you and Zabimaru were the twin. There were a lot of reasons why the fourth chose twins, firstly their souls were actually linked by a mysterious chain, so even if we spited the Kyuubi (Nine Tails), it would still be one. It was after the sealing that I found this letter on the desk, on the fourth's desk. It was meant for me to discover its existence. Reaching into his chest pocket, he withdraw a crumpled note, smelt with alcohol and brown stuff.

Extending his arms, Naruto snatched the paper off the hands of his sensei. Slowly he opened the letter, reading its content with interest and fear. Minutes passed before he was able to look up from the foul odour letter. "are you sure this is truth?"

Jiraya nodded his head. For the first time he was speechless.

"So the fourth was alive, even after the sealing? His soul wasn't eaten by the Death God. That's good. Isn't it? We have to find the fourth, he is the key to Zabimaru's defeat. Limping off the ground with the help of the near-by cupboard, Naruto smiling even as pain surged through his body.

"Naruto. I when in search of the Fourth already… he died shortly after carrying Zabimaru into the Water Country. Before he took his final breath, he told the Warlord that Zabimaru was his son and that he had the Kyuubi within him! And that was his biggest mistake. The warlord, was a ruthless man. He brought the best teachers in the art of ninja's into the country to train Zabimaru. They trained him in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and like a sponge he mastered them without any trouble. During his 10 birthday, his training had finally been completed. His final mission given from the old Warlord was to defeat all his sensei, in a handicap match. 50 Jounin against 1 little child." He paused, taking a huge gulp of air.

Gaara broke in, "that's terrible." Shaking his head,

The San-nin looked into Gaara's down cast eyes. "For who? The 50 Jounin that faced Zabimaru got more than they bargained for. They arms were ripped off, every limp from their body was crushed. Just before they died, they looked into his eyes and saw a monster that shouldn't have been released. They could only wish for death. After that display of strength and Chakra, the Warlord saw the worth of Zabimaru, nothing could defeat him. And it was true that nothing could defeat Zabimaru, nothing could defeat Zabimaru yet nothing can also control Zabimaru for long. 1 year after Zabimaru's display of his strength and worth, he murdered the Warlord and his guard. Becoming a missing-nin, he travelled the nation searching for more strength and forbidden Jutsu. He felt a part of him missing, and like you, Naruto he lived a life of loneliness. It wasn't till, his half of the Kyuubi (Nine Tail Fox) appeared in his dreams, befriending him. Zabimaru never having a friend before easily trusted the words of the Kyuubi (Nine Tail Fox) and tore the seal at the iron cage, freeing the Kyuubi (Nine Tail Fox). The Kyuubi is just a spirit, it didn't have any body it could return too, or find any body that could withstand the strain his Chakra places on the body. So he stuck with Zabimaru, gradually consumption his soul. Naruto, the person you fought was a small portion of Zabimaru's soul and a whole lot of the Kyuubi."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. He was speechless, thankfully he had friends, if that had been him… he would have done exactly what Zabimaru had done. Cold sweat forming on his shaking body, "But why does he wants me?"

"Naruto, unlike Zabimaru… the Kyuubi (Nine Tail Fox) knew that no amount of Jutus could ever replace his other half. The half that you took was a small portion of his true power… Naruto, I'm sorry but you got the weaker half."

Naruto looked up from his "zone out". "How small are we talking about?"

"One third of the Kyuubi's real power, you were weak the day that you came out from your mother's womb. Fragile to be exact, while Zabimaru was born stronger, the Fourth decided that more of the Kyuubi's Chakra should be given to him since he was stronger while you had the small portion." Pulling a near-by chair, he eased himself onto it. "but, even though he got more of the Kyuubi's Chakra… he also got the bad side of the Kyuubi. You, Naruto received the good side of the Kyuubi."

Naruto tried to smile. "Good thing I didn't get the bad side!" Collapsing onto his bed, his leg frail, "Gaara, thanks for letting me stay here… I will leave soon, getting out of your way." Again sleep took him to the lands of dream.

Gaara looked at Jiraya. "Don't worry. I will help you as best I can." Shifing his feets, he looked back at Naruto. "I own him something that I hope I can repay soon." Strolling out of the room, and into the sandy streets of the Sand Village, the dusts swallowed him.

------- Hokage's Office -------

"Tsunade-Hokage, it is time you took action. About the problem with Uzumaki Naruto" demanded yet another Elder. Already 4 Elders have demanded the capture of Uzumaki Naruto. "He has murder an ANBU shinobi, that is good enough of a reason for his capture"

Glancing into the eye of the Elder, Tsuande cleared her throat. "Why should I trust you? You lied to me, once!"

"Because this time, we have the people behind us… they have agreed on what we have said, Uzumaki Naruto killed an ANBU. It is a crime we cannot ignore, if we let him be… then what of the girl that died?"

Seeking help, she turned to Shizune and the answer that she needed. "Fine" she shouted, raising her hands in the air. "we are going to send in the Tracking Squad. Kiba is going to lead them, into finding Uzumaki Naruto in the Sand Country… we are only going to ask him, I said ASK him… to return… no punishment will be dealt with… until further notice." Dropping onto her chair, waving her hands to the Elder.

Hours passed before the team assigned to the mission arrived, their dogs sitting beside them. Anakamaru, drooping eyes scanning the room. "Kiba, you know what you have to do… seek Naruto out, but do not harm him. We have no clear evidences that he killed the female ANBU."

Nodding his head. Kiba left the room, with Anakamaru wagging his tails, behind his master. After he had exited the room, an Elder interrupted him with a loud cough. "Kiba, your mission is not to seek Naruto. Your mission is to hunt him down. He killed an ANBU, who was only asking Naruto for his return. He killed an innocent female. He is to be killed." With that he left the dumbfounded, hunter. Kiba's mind was a mess, either to follow the Hokage or the Elder.

-------- Hokage's Office --------

ZdreamerZ here,

Lolx… I managed to finished Chapter 5, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I'm in quite a rush, you see. Well, please Review… thanks for your reviews. And please ignore some idiots that is trying to ruin your hard work. Thanks…


	6. Revelation

_**Chapter 6. Revelation**_

_The dogs howled into the moonlit night, as the cold intensify. Their master tending to them, as they waited for Kiba the leader of this mission to arrive. Out from the shadows of the tree, Kiba emerged with Anakamaru padding beside him. _"Ok, you guys heard the Hokage. We are tracking Uzumaki Naruto, the last sighting of him was when he entered the Sand Village. Kazekage Gaara, is our ally, you must not do anything rash and disrupt the alliances we have with them."_ his eyes, staring into each of the other trackers, as he waited for his words to enter them completely. _"Now that's is done, we will run during the each night, making camp for the each morning till we reach the border of the Sand Country. If you must know, we run at night because the air is cooler. Once there we rest for 2 days, giving the dogs time to rest."_ Looking back once more at the tower of the Hokage's building, Kiba hesitated. _"We have a change in our order; we are now given the permission to eliminate Uzumaki Naruto,"

_One of the tracker, stood up. His hands stopped rubbing his dog's chest. _"But the Hokage told us to seek Uzumaki Naruto, and ask him to return… not eliminate"

_Clutching the tracker's cloth, Kiba lifted him "I _said change in plan, I'm the leader not you… get to position. We are leaving now"_ he said, tossing the tracker into the dirt._

_Their jog was a silent one. No one spoke, as the tower of the Hokage slowly diminished from their view. Only the darkness laid ahead, welcoming them in its grips. _

_**------- Sand Village ----------**_

_Naruto again woke to find yet another female Shinobi tending to his wounds. She had black raven hair, lustrous rose lips and a smile like the angels. Forcefully he stood on his right leg, pulling himself up._

_The female Shinobi's attention was diverted to Naruto, carefully setting her scrolls away. She strolled to Naruto. _"Uzumaki Naruto-sama, you're still not fit to stand…"_ she said, her voice tediously. _"Go back to the bed"_ gesturing at the bed._

_Grinning, he walked towards the female Shinobi. _"Only if you come with me"_ spreading his arms out. His lips curled into a kiss as he inched forward. His brows rising and shinking. He didn't know how Ero-sensei had managed to make him into a pervert, but he did know that he couldn't control his urge anymore. _"Come to big daddy"

_The female Shinobi, looked at Naruto. _"Come to daddy?"

"Yeah Baby. Give it to me."Sticking his tongue out. He licked the dried air with his outstretched tougue."Give it to me"

_**------- Zabimaru & Sasuke -------**_

_After the retreat from the lake, their mood had sunk. Zabimaru restless, as his patient for his other half decreased. Time and time again, his mind played back to when Sasuke could have killed Naruto. But he hesitated, he have been asking himself if Sasuke was pretending to be his friend. _"Maybe"_ would always be the answer. Never a yes, never a no… every time a _Maybe.

_The rain washed heavily onto the muddy road, puddles forming on the uneven road. His blonde hair moist and damp from the hours of walking in the rain. _"Is this the life of a Hero?"_ he yelled in his mind. _

_**No… The Konoha Shinobi is deceiving you… kill him**_

_The thought flashed in his mind._

_**Kill HIM**_

_Once again it flashed in his mind, louder and angrier._

_Zabimaru cupped his eyes, thinking it could block out the sound the Kyuubi. Shutting his eyes, he stood in absolute stiffness. His head shaking with every word the Kyuubi said._

_**KILL HIM… OR I WILL KILL YOU!**_

_His eyes finally blinked open, Sasuke cradling him in his arms while Zabimaru felt warm radiating of Sasuke's leg. His prey stood before him, filled with a million of weaknesses._

_**Now is your chance. Kill Him… his wide open for you.**_

_Zabimaru clenched his hands, slowly curling into a ball. Sasuke came closer towards him, his eyes held little concern. _"Closer…"_ demanded Zabimaru in his thoughts. His though the same as the Kyuubi._

_**Closer**,** his Adam's apple is exposed… one shot and he will fall down gasping for air. HaHaHa…**_

"Now!"_ with lightning speed, Zabimaru flung his right fist. All Sasuke could do was blinked, his reaction rate slow. Blood spattered onto the flawless face of Sasuke, droplets landed on his nose and forehead, everything was a picture of a wounded warrior. The blood was warm, recently done. Funny, thing is… there was no pain. But the world is a mysterious wonder. When he was the age of 5, he had accidentally made a deep cut on his leg, but never once did he felt pain. He lost the feeling of his arms, he questioned if this body was his, it didn't felt like his. He was just a spirit floating away from reality. His eyes cramped shut forcefully, ending his vision. Before darkness took him, he saw Zabimaru on top of him. A smile crease on the face of his companion. _

_**------- Zabimaru & Sasuke -------**_

ZdreamerZ, here…

Sorry if I updated to many times and spam your e-mail those people on my alert list. I will try to update 3 times then stop. Thanks for the reviews, and I accept them gracefully. 2 weeks till the exams… peace out…


	7. Arrival to the Sand Village

**Chapter 7: The Arrival of the Konoha Elite Tracking Squad**

The Elite Tracking Squad stood on the border on of the desert that surrounds the Sand Village. Silent was all about nothing moved in the relentless heat, miles back trees had withered and crisped in the sun that never end. Their mission was to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and he was resting in the middle of the desert. Kiba looked on, hoping for any sign of life. There wasn't any life form, not that he hadn't expected it. "oi, you there!" pointing at a female Tracker Nin with her bull dog. "Have you filled the canteens to the fullest and taken all that you can drink? Once we enter the desert the odds of us finding any water are slim, if not zero. Let the dogs drink as much as they can too. The dogs will consume more water than us. Wet your cloths so the heat doesn't cook any of your skin… place cold water over your head, that odd to keeps you from sweating."

Anakamaru padded beside Kiba. His tail wagging, providing a small breeze. "lets go… we can't stay here till night fall. The scout that spotted us, will make it to the Sand Village before us. If Naruto knows we are coming, he would make a run for it." Taking the first step into the desert, with the others following shortly behind.

**------- Sand Village -------**

The sound of moaning erupted from the Sand made house. The house that Naruto now resides in, Jiraya hurried on with his fruit basket in his hands. "Naruto is in pain…" he wondered, quickening his pace. Bursting through the door, Jiraya took a step back from the image of Naruto… apparently the girl was murdering Naruto, she had her fist to his face. Naruto had his shirt ripped off, and was laying on the floor panting.

"Naruto… what are you playing at?"

The girl stopped her brutal assault, storming out of the door. The blonde ninja couldn't help but grin. "She likes me!"

Jiraya could only shake his head, at his baka (Stupid) apprentice. "Naruto, we have some problem. The Elite Konoha Tracking Squad is now probably somewhere in the desert, they have orders to capture you. If they capture you, they will take you back to Konoha and I fear they might execute you for the murder of the female ANBU. No-one gets a escape from capital punishment. Even the Hokage will get killed for murdering an innocent, if a Hokage is above the law then there is no law."

Grapping his shirt, he wore it. "I know that. But I don't want to run away forever, so I'm not running to another country. I'm going to wait for them, because I didn't kill any ANBU. So there's nothing for me to fear." He answered leaning against the door. "I'll be waiting for when they come… Ero-Sensei, maybe you should run. I won't be with you, I will be here."

"Naruto… I'll probably, not be with you this time. I have to do some research, on Zabimaru. I recently came back from the Kazekage's office. They have reports indicating that Water Nins are moving against Konoha at the moment with Zabimaru leading the Army." Pulling Naruto into a hug, "Be-careful…"

Naruto smiled, enjoying the moment. "Jiraya, what about Sasuke?"

"No-one knows…"

"How did he get an Army of Water Nin?"

Pushing his student away. "The Warlord's army and he sent envoys to the other Villages they gathered under his banner."

**----------Sand Village ---------**

"Kiba-sama, the Sand Village is dead ahead." Gesturing at the wide open fortify doors of the Sand Village.

Signing Kiba, rolled his eyes. "I notice, the problem is how we are going make it within the Village without getting spotted by guards."

The female Tracker, looked carefully at the shimmering gates. "Kiba-sama, there's someone at the gate staring here. I can't see clearly but I think his wearing a Konoha headband."

Stirring from his thought he looked over the boulder. "Naruto?" he rubbed his eyes. "Looks like he knows we are here. Lure him outside the walls of the Sand Village. We don't want anyone interfering, when we are going to kill him. Don't show him our numbers yet, other wise he might just return to the safety of the walls."

Naruto observed the Tracking Squad retreat several meters from their hiding spot. Urging him away from the safety of the Sand Village, every meters they looked back, waiting for him to pursue. Half turning, he stopped. A white dog catch his eyes, then his master came into view. "Kiba?" without any though to his decision he gave chase.

"Kiba!"

Hearing the yelling blonde ninja, Kiba knew his plans had worked in his favour. "Baka (Stupid)" his flashed his hands, signalling halt. The 12 Trackers including him, froze. Nodding at each of the Shinobi they leaped away, leaving only Kiba behind.

Naruto leapt over the last sand dune, landing infront of his friend. "Kiba, what are you doing here?" shaking the last of the sand off his hair. "There's people around looking for me, I have report implying that they have entered the Sand border."

"And are you with them? I saw you just now…"

Kiba hide his shock behind a nervous laughter. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been declared an S-Rank Nin in the Leaf Village. You can't escape this… the inevitable."

"When did you become so formal… Uzumaki Naruto" his feet stirring under the sand, as he answered Kiba. Chakra entering the sand by the heels of his foot, hardening it in the process.

For Kiba it was now or never. "Elite Tracking Team, Now! Release the trap, Cage him…!!!" iron bars snapped shut around Naruto. With Chakra at its core, it was indestructible. Nothing could penetrate it, or destroy it. "Kiba, that was tricky you know!" quoted Naruto. "Using Henge – to disgust the cage as some rocky outcrop in the desert, now trapping me in this impenetrable cage."

"That's the job of an Elite Tracking Team… isn't it?" The Konoha ninja cleaned the flirty sand from their cloths as they rouse from beneath the sand. A Tracker rouse from his slumber with a golden handle sword. "Kiba-sama… your sword for the final kill…"

Kiba held the sword in his hands, rotating it. Weighing it, measuring it, this was the sword to finish his mission. Drawing back, he lunged forward in between the iron bars and into the small cage. It was a 100 accuracy, a 100 fool-prove plan to murder the Kyuubi vessel. The sword grinned along the iron bars, but kept at its pace. The tip lustres for red sweet sticky blood. Sparkles flew as the sword when inner through the bar.

zDreameRz here,

I have decided to stop updating the story continuously. I will after I finish this story… hehe.


	8. Darkness Rising

**Chapter 8. Darkness Rising…**

Sparkles flew as the sword when inner. A metal barrier formed narrowly between the sword and Naruto. His Chakra had control over the iron cage, when he first entered the terrain he felt something amist. "Kiba, open your eyes." He demanded. "Are you going to let our friendship be destroyed over this? If you are told that I have murder a Female ANBU you are wrong. I don't know who killed her, I do wish you find the killer but it has nothing to me!" pausing mild-way, he considered anything else he had forgotten.

"Oh, have you heard of this guy called Zabimaru? Seeing as how you were "hunting" I'm thinking you don't get lots of details from the outside world. Konoha is under siege by my twin brother, Zabimaru?" Staring upwards at the desert sun, Naruto made a rough estimation of the time. "He should be in Konoha by noon, tomorrow if the rumours are true… it will be an easy victory for him. He received more of the Kyuubi's Chakra at birth, and his army outnumber the Konoha's army. 2 to 1."

Kiba's knee wobbled as he heard the events that have unfolded. His mom still in Konoha, along with his sister, his whole god-damn family was there. Toppering on the ground, he knew there wasn't anyway to stop an army that outnumbered them two to one. It was a massacre.

Kiba looked up at Nartuo. "Could the Kage Bushin No Jutsu Master prevent the extinction of Konoha?" he wondered. "Naruto? Would you come with us to Konoha, and help us stop the invasion of Konoha?"

Naruto smiled. "No!" his iron cage, dissolved into a billion sand.

Kiba was on the verge of tears. It was right that Naruto shouldn't care about what happened to Konoha after what Konoha had done. Slamming his fist into the sand, he cried till his heart content. His parents were facing…inevitable Death and all he could do was weep for them. The Female Tracker, walked up to Kiba. Gently patting his head, she ushered him to sleep, carrying the sleeping Inzuka Clan member destine to be the last like Uchiha Sasuke, the last of their Kind. Soon to feel loneliness and pain, that only Sasuke and Naruto have felt.

**--------Konoha------**

Shikamaru and the Elders along with the Hokage were assembled at the War room. Servants dusted the room, hours ago when news of an incoming army had reached the ears of the people. Shikamaru knew the report about the Water's Country Army approaching was twice the size of Konoha's army and lead by someone called Zabimaru. The silent were broken, by the door creaking. Shizune popped her head in. Waving Tsunade to follow her. Shikamaru came along, knowing that the news she was about to report was important. They stood in the hallway. "Tsunade-sama, Elite general Shikamaru" nodding at Shikamaru. "I was among the scouts that when to gain information about their Leader. He looks like Naruto, but there is something different about his eyes. Crimson."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Doesn't matter who their Leader is," turning to the Hokage. "But if we cut the head off the Dragon, his tail would be unless. Maybe they will head back home, when their Leader is dead."

Shizune broke it. "No-one can defeat him!" her voice travelling down the hall.

"Keep it quiet" replied Tsunade her voice a whisper. "How can no-body defeat him?" she added, clearly angry.

"Their Leader eliminated our Scouts with barely any movement. 7 out of the 10 died. The weird thing is that his Leader had red Chakra much like Naruto's Chakra. Only differences were that he was twice stronger. His energy vibrated in the air, and it was like an elephant was crushing me. I couldn't breathe so I ran."

"I know how the other Scouts died. They felt the same pain you did but they didn't make it in time. It must have been some Jutsu." The Hokage replied.

"We don't need to worry about that yet. So if we can't kill their Leader, then we will have to fight them in the streets of Konoha. Send the citizens to the Tunnels, safety for them comes first. We shall fight back. Send regular reports to me, so I can judge the situation during the battle. I will send tactics for the Shinobi. This is going to be hard." Shikamaru said interrupting their medical jumbo.

_**--------Konoha------**_

**

* * *

****zDreameRz Here,**

**Lol, that was really written up pretty fast. But I'm afraid I can't write anymore. My Exams are 2 days away. I better study hard. Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
